Rotorwings
Rotorwings is a video game developed by Prime Studios. The game is centered around helicopters, allowing players to take part in dogfights on various scales. The game is set in an unspecified future conflict between the 'Alliance' and 'Coalition' factions. The developers plan to shed light on the war via free, periodical DLC releases. Customization Voice Rotorwings allows players to choose their pilot's language. Options are listed below. *English *Spanish *German *Japanese *Chinese *Russian *French *Tagalog *Arabic *Kurdish *Cydonian *Luepolan *Versai *Sde Dovian *Femsha Paint Scheme The paint scheme of the helicopter can also be customized. *Auchoi Multicam *1955 Gray-on-White *1970 Gray *Olive Drab *Stasnovan Desert *Luepolan Black *Luepolan Woodland *Cinothi Tropical *Cinothi Arctic *Cydonian Khaki *Cydonian Gray *Dark Gray *Desert Tan *Diplomatic White *Hudian Black *UCA Naval *Buralian Tricolor *Police Blue *Racing Crimson *Golden Eagle *Jet Black Controllable Helicopters There are four classes of Helicopters in Rotorwings: Attack Helicopters, Scout Helicopters, Utility Helicopters, and Heavy Helicopters. The weapons included in the description are the default loadout. All helicopters can be customized to accept different weapons and countermeasures. Scout Helicopters Small, nimble, lightly armed & armored helicopters, equipped with various sensor equipment to detect enemy helicopters. *MH-6 Little Bird - Equipped with M134s and Zuni rockets. Painted in Jet Black. *UH-72 Lakota - Equipped with M134s and SNEB rockets. Painted in Olive Drab. *OH-58 Kiowa - Equipped with M3Ps and BGM71 missiles. Painted in Olive Drab. *Eurocopter EC635 - Equipped with M3Ps and SNEB rockets. Painted in Desert Tan. *Eurocopter Fennec - Equipped with M3Ps and PARS 3 missiles. Painted in UCA Naval. *Mi-2 Hoplite - Equipped with DShKs and S-8 rockets. Painted in Stasnovan Desert. *Mi-34 Hermit - Equipped with KPVs and UPK-23s. Painted in Cydonian Khaki. *Changhe Z-11 - Equipped with CS/LM12s and HJ-8 missiles. Painted in Luepolan Black. *Cicaré CH-14 - Equipped with M3Ps and Metis missiles. Painted in Dark Grey. *Kawasaki OH-1 - Equipped with M134s and BGM71 Missiles. Painted in Cinothi Tropical. Attack Helicopters Killing machines. Somewhat maneuverable and armored, and heavily armed helicopters. Also equipped with additional systems that disrupts enemy systems. *AH-1Z Viper - Equipped with an M197, Zuni rockets, and Stinger missiles. Painted in 1970 Grey. *AH-64D Apache - Equipped with an M230, Zuni rockets, and PARS 3 missiles. Painted in Dark Grey. *A129 Mangusta - Equipped with an M197, SNEB rockets, and BGM71 missiles. Painted in Dark Grey. *Eurocopter Tiger - Equipped with a GIAT 30, SNEB rockets, and Starstreak missiles. Painted in Jet Black. *Mi-24D Hind - Equipped with a Yak-B, S-8 rockets, and Metis missiles. Painted in Stasnovan Desert. *Mi-28N Havoc - Equipped with a 2A42, S-8 rockets, and Vikhr missiles. Painted in Cydonian Grey. *Ka-50 Hokum -Equipped with a GSh-23, UPK-23, and TY90 missiles. Painted in Jet Black. *CAIC WZ-10 - Equipped with a GIAT 30, S-8 rockets, and TY90 missiles. Painted in Luepolan Woodland. *Harbin WZ-19 - Equipped with a GSh-23, S-8 rockets, and HJ-8 missiles. Painted in Luepolan Black. *Denel Rooivalk - Equipped with a GIAT 30, SNEB rockets, and Helina missiles. Painted in Buralian Tricolor. *HAL LCH - Equipped with a 2A42, Zuni rockets, and Helina missiles. Painted in Hudian Black. Utility Helicopters Fast but moderately armed and armored helicopters, able to help keep friendlies in the battle. *SH-60 Seahawk - Equipped with M3Ps and stinger missiles. Painted in 1970 Grey. *UH-1Y Venom - Equipped with M134s and Zuni rockets. Painted in 1970 Grey. *CH-46 Sea Knight - Equipped with Y3s and BGM71 missiles. Painted in 1970 Grey. *W-3 Sokol - Equipped with DShKs and SNEB rockets. Painted in Stasnovan Desert *Westland Lynx - Equipped with M3Ps and BGM71 missiles. Painted in Olive Drab. *Augusta AW109 - Equipped with M3Ps and Starstreak missiles. Painted in UCA Naval. *Mi-17 Hip-M - Equipped with DShKs and Vikhr missiles. Painted in Cydonian Khaki. *Ka-60 Kasatka - Equipped with KPVs and S-8 rockets. Painted in Cydonian Grey. *Harbin WZ-9 - Equipped with CS/LM12s and TY90 missiles. Painted in Luepolan Woodland. *Harbin Z-20 - Equipped with W87s and HJ-8 missiles. Painted in Luepolan Black. *HAL Rudra - Equipped with AG-30Ms and Helina missiles. Painted in Hudian Black. *KUH-1 Surion - Equipped with M3Ps and PARS 3 missiles. Painted in Auchoi Multicam. Heavy Helicopters Slow, heavily armored helicopters, capable of carrying bombs and other heavy loads into battle. *CH-53E Sea Stallion - Equipped with M3Ps and SDBs. Painted in 1970 Grey. *CH-47 Chinook -Equipped with M134s and SDBs. Painted in Olive Drab. *SH-3 Sea King - Equipped with Y3s and SDBs. Painted in 1955 Grey-on-White. *SA330 Puma - Equipped with Y3s and T200s. Painted in UCA Naval. *NH-90 - Equipped with M134s and T200s. Painted in Dark Grey. *AW101 Merlin - Equipped with M3Ps and T200s. Painted in Desert Tan. *Mi-6 Hook - Equipped with with DShKs and FAB-500s. Painted in Stasnovan Desert. *Mi-26 Halo - Equipped with KPVs and FAB-500s. Painted in Cydonian Khaki. *Changhe Z-18 - Equipped with CS/LM12s and FAB-500s. Painted in Luepolan Woodland. VIP Helicopters Unarmed helicopters with multiple countermeasures and a quicker countermeasure reload, randomly assigned to one player on each team in HVI gamemodes. *Bell 222 - The HVI aircraft of the Alliance. Slower than the Ansat-V, but slightly more armored. Painted in 1970 Grey. *Kazan Ansat-V - The HVI aircraft of the Coalition. Faster than the 222, but slightly less armored. Painted in Cydonian Grey. Loadout In Rotorwings, the player can customize the loadout of each individual helicopter. This includes primary and aecondary weapons (and a tertiary weapon for the attack helicopters), a countermeasure, an ability, and two upgrades. Weapons - Scout Helicopter Primary *M134 - American-manufactured rotary machine gun. Highest sustained rate of fire of the MGs with lowest damage and average accuracy & velocity. *CS/LM12 - Chinese-manufactured rotary machine gun. Very high rate of fire, low damage, lowest velocity, and average accuracy. *MS9 - Australian-manufactured experimental machine gun. Highest rate of fire, although restricted to 18-round bursts, with high accuracy, high velocity, and moderate damage. *M3P - American-manufactured machine gun. High rate of fire, with high damage, low velocity, and moderate accuracy. *KPV - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Lowest rate of fire, highest damage & velocity, and lowest accuracy. *DShK - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Highest accuracy, with high damage, moderate velocity, and low rate of fire. *Y3 - South African-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest damage, lowest velocity, moderate rate of fire. *AG-30M - Russian-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest rate of fire, lowest damage, moderate velocity. *W-87 - Chinese-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest velocity, moderate damage, lowest rate of fire. Secondary *Helina - Indian-manufactured 190mm Laser-Guided Missile. Lowest speed but highest damage in its class. *Vikhr - Russian-manufactured 130mm Laser-Guided Missile. Highest speed but lowest damage in its class. *PARS 3 - European-manufactured 159mm Laser-Guided Missile. Average speed and damage. *BGM-71 - American-manufactured 152mm SACLOS missile. Highest damage but lowest speed in its class. *HJ-8 - Chinese-manufactured 120mm SACLOS missile. Average speed and damage. *Metis - Russian-manufactured 94mm SACLOS missile. Lowest damage but highest speed in its class. *SNEB - European-manufactured 68mm rocket pod. Highest speed, lowest damage and average capacity. *S-8 - Russian-manufactured 80mm rocket pod. Highest capacity, average damage and lowest speed. *Zuni - American-manufactured 127mm rocket pod. Highest damage, average speed and lowest capacity. *UPK-23 - Russian-manufactured 23mm Autocannon fixed in a forward-firing position. Weapons - Attack Helicopter Primary *M197 - American-manufactured 20mm rotary gun. Moderate rate of fire, highest accuracy, lowest velocity, moderate damage. *Yak-B - Russian-manufactured 12.7mm rotary gun. Highest rate of fire, lowest damage, and moderate velocity and accuracy. *GSh-23 - Russian-manufactured 23mm autocannon. High rate of fire, moderate damage, highest velocity, low accuracy. *GIAT 30 - European-manufactured 30mm autocannon. High rate of fire & damage, lowest accuracy, moderate velocity. *2A42 - Russian-manufactured 30mm autocannon. Lowest rate of fire, highest damage, high accuracy, moderate velocity. *M230 - American-manufactured 30mm autocannon. Low rate of fire, high damage, moderate accuracy, high velocity. Secondary *Helina - Indian-manufactured 190mm Laser-Guided Missile. Lowest speed but highest damage in its class. *Vikhr - Russian-manufactured 130mm Laser-Guided Missile. Highest speed but lowest damage in its class. *PARS 3 - European-manufactured 159mm Laser-Guided Missile. Average speed and damage. *BGM-71 - American-manufactured 152mm SACLOS missile. Highest damage but lowest speed in its class. *HJ-8 - Chinese-manufactured 120mm SACLOS missile. Average speed and damage. *Metis - Russian-manufactured 94mm SACLOS missile. Lowest damage but highest speed in its class. *Stinger - American-Manufactured 70mm Air-to-Air Missile. Average speed and damage. *TY90 - Chinese-Manufactured 90mm Air-to-Air Missile. Highest damage but lowest speed. *Starstreak - European-Manufactured Triple-Dart Air-to-Air missile. Highest speed but lowest damage. Tertiary *SNEB - European-manufactured 68mm rocket pod. Highest speed, lowest damage and average capacity. *S-8 - Russian-manufactured 80mm rocket pod. Highest capacity, average damage and lowest speed. *Zuni - American-manufactured 127mm rocket pod. Highest damage, average speed and lowest capacity. *UPK-23 - Russian-manufactured 23mm Autocannon fixed in a forward-firing position. Weapons - Utility Helicopter Primary *M134 - American-manufactured machine gun. Highest rate of fire of the MGs with lowest damage and average accuracy & velocity. *CS/LM12 - Chinese-manufactured machine gun. Very high rate of fire, low damage, lowest velocity, and average accuracy. *MS9 - Australian-manufactured experimental machine gun. Highest rate of fire, although restricted to 18-round bursts, with high accuracy, high velocity, and moderate damage. *M3P - American-manufactured machine gun. High rate of fire, with high damage, low velocity, and moderate accuracy. *KPV - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Lowest rate of fire, highest damage & velocity, and lowest accuracy. *DShK - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Highest accuracy, with high damage, moderate velocity, and low rate of fire. *Y3 - South African-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest damage, lowest velocity, moderate rate of fire. *AG-30M - Russian-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest rate of fire, lowest damage, moderate velocity. *W-87 - Chinese-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest velocity, moderate damage, lowest rate of fire. Secondary *Helina - Indian-manufactured 190mm Laser-Guided Missile. Lowest speed but highest damage in its class. *Vikhr - Russian-manufactured 130mm Laser-Guided Missile. Highest speed but lowest damage in its class. *PARS 3 - European-manufactured 159mm Laser-Guided Missile. Average speed and damage. *BGM-71 - American-manufactured 152mm SACLOS missile. Highest damage but lowest speed in its class. *HJ-8 - Chinese-manufactured 120mm SACLOS missile. Average speed and damage. *Metis - Russian-manufactured 94mm SACLOS missile. Lowest damage but highest speed in its class. *Stinger - American-Manufactured 70mm Air-to-Air Missile. Average speed and damage. *TY90 - Chinese-Manufactured 90mm Air-to-Air Missile. Highest damage but lowest speed. *Starstreak - European-Manufactured Triple-Dart Air-to-Air missile. Highest speed but lowest damage. *SNEB - European-manufactured 68mm rocket pod. Highest speed, lowest damage and average capacity. *S-8 - Russian-manufactured 80mm rocket pod. Highest capacity, average damage and lowest speed. *Zuni - American-manufactured 127mm rocket pod. Highest damage, average speed and lowest capacity. *UPK-23 - Russian-manufactured 23mm Autocannon fixed in a forward-firing position. Weapons - Heavy Helicopter Primary *M134 - American-manufactured machine gun. Highest rate of fire of the MGs with lowest damage and average accuracy & velocity. *CS/LM12 - Chinese-manufactured machine gun. Very high rate of fire, low damage, lowest velocity, and average accuracy. *MS9 - Australian-manufactured experimental machine gun. Highest rate of fire, although restricted to 18-round bursts, with high accuracy, high velocity, and moderate damage. *M3P - American-manufactured machine gun. High rate of fire, with high damage, low velocity, and moderate accuracy. *KPV - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Lowest rate of fire, highest damage & velocity, and lowest accuracy. *DShK - Russian-manufactured machine gun. Highest accuracy, with high damage, moderate velocity, and low rate of fire. *Y3 - South African-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest damage, lowest velocity, moderate rate of fire. *AG-30M - Russian-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest rate of fire, lowest damage, moderate velocity. *W-87 - Chinese-manufactured automatic grenade launcher. Highest velocity, moderate damage, lowest rate of fire. Secondary *SDB - American-manufactured smart bomb. Lowest damage, moderate blast radius, highest capacity. Can guide itself towards enemy ground targets if released accurately enough. Descends at a slower pace compared to the T200 and FAB-500. *T200 - European-manufactured freefall bomb. Highest damage, moderate capacity, lowest blast radius. *FAB-500 - Russian-manufactured freefall bomb. Highest blast radius, moderate damage, lowest capacity. Countermeasures *IR Flares - Dispenses decoy flares that will distract incoming missiles and further enemy lock-ons. *Chaff Dispensers - Dispenses Chaff particles that prevent enemy lock-ons and disrupt current locks. *Fire Suppression System - Activates Fire extinguishers that will boost vehicle integrity slightly. *Active Protection System - Activates an APS system that will destroy incoming shells and missiles for a short period of time. *EMP Jammer System - Releases an EMP burst that will freeze enemy missile guidance systems. *Anti-Radiation Missile - Fires an Anti-Radiation missile that will home in on an enemy that is locking on to the player's aircraft. Upgrades Players can equip one upgrade per category. Armor Upgrades *Aluminum Hull Armor - Moderately increases the damage resistance of the vehicle overall. *Titanium Bathtub/Shock-resistant glass - Heavily increases pilot survivability and the armor in the front end of the aircraft. *Titanium Tail - Heavily increases armor in the tail of the aircraft. *Titanium Engine plating - Heavily increases armor around the rear half of the fuselage, including the engine and fuel tanks. Defense Upgrades *Electromagnetic Shielding - Decreases the time the aircraft is affected by EMPs. *Iron-Ball paint - Decreases the time the helicopter remains on radar after being detected. *Repair module - Increases the rate of manual repair for helicopters; also increases the effectiveness of the transport helicopters' AoE heal. Performance Upgrades *Force Vibrators - Increases the helicopter's horizontal speed. *Cyclic Blade Controls - Increases the helicopter's vertical speed. *Smooth Hull - Increases the helicopter's roll, pitch, and turn rates. Weapon Upgrades *Autoloader - Decreases reload times of all weaponry. *Targeting Computer - Increases accuracy for all non-guided weaponry. *Radiator - Increases overheat times and decreases cooldown times for all cannons and machine guns. Ammunition Upgrades *Stealth Ammunition - Provides tracerless ammunition for cannons and machine guns, masking the location of the helicopter when firing. This also removes the icon that displays the direction of damage. *Armor-piercing Ammunition - Provides ammunition with decreased velocity but increased armor-piercing capabilities, allowing for greater damage of internal components and a greater chance to kill the pilot. *Incendiary Ammunition - Provides ammunition that burns in flight, dealing longer-lasting damage to targets. Abilites Scout Helicopter *Laser Targeter (active) - Hold aim on an enemy to decrease the Lock-On time for Laser-Guided missiles on that enemy, remove the need to hold lock-on until impact while the target is designated, and paint the enemy on your team's radar in real-time. *Short-Range Radar (passive) - Paints all moving enemies within a 450m radius of the helicopter on your team's radar in real-time. *Long-Range Radar (passive) - Emits scan waves at intervals that paint enemies within a 900m radius of the helicopter on your team's radar for a short period of time. *T-UGS (Active) - Release a sensor that detects all enemy aircraft within a 675m radius of the node and paints said aircraft to your team's minimap. Attack Helicopter *Radar Jammer (passive) - Scrambles enemy radar within a 450m radius of the helicopter. *Weapons Jammer (active) - Emit an EMP burst that disables enemy weapons systems for a short amount of time. Utility Helicopter *AoE Damage (passive) - Slowly damages enemies within a 250m radius. *AoE Repair (passive) - Slowly repairs friendlies within a 300m radius. *Engineer Team (active) - Land alongside downed firendlies to salvage and repair their helicopter, and get them back into the fight. *Repair Station (active) - Airdrop a repair station that friendlies can land at to repair. Heavy Helicopter *AA Gun (active) - Airdrop an Anti-Air Gun that will automatically fire at enemies within both line of sight and 500m. *AoE Restock (passive) - Slowly replenishes friendlies' ammunition within a 300m radius. *Rearm station (active) - Airdrop a rearm station that friendlies can land at to restock ammo. Game Modes Strike In strike, three sets of three fortifications must be defended by the defending team or destroyed by the attacking team. The fortifications come in the form of radar arrays, barracks structures, fuel depots, airfields, checkpoints, etc. The fortifications take damage from sustained weapons fire. They are armed with anti-aircraft guns that will fire on aircraft that attempt to send munitions their way. The attackers must destroy three fortifications to move on to the next three, and destroy all nine to win. The attackers have limited tickets, so if they lose them all (via deaths), then the defenders win. Clash In clash, each team has numerous naval and ground units that are at battle with eachother. Each team's goal is to eliminate the enemy's forces while also defending their own. The first team to lose all their ground and/or naval units loses. Superiority In superiority, there are seven points on the map for each team to capture. Points can be captured by flying in the immediate vicinity of each point. Points are given to each team periodically based on how many bases they own. The first team to reach the score limit wins. Retrieval In retrieval, one team must collect an intel crate that is under the other team's control. The other team's goal is to defend this until the time limit is reached. The crate can only be carried by a utility or heavy helicopter. Once the crate is stolen, the 'attacking' team must fall back towards the extraction point, which is out of bounds. The attackers can shift the boundaries back by killing enemies, and the boundary will slowly move until the extraction point is within bounds. Once the extraction zone is accessible, the attackers must enter this zone to win. During this time, the defenders must try to regain the crate. If the crate is captured by the enemy, the attackers have three minutes to regain the crate or they will lose the round. VIP Dogfight In HVI, one member of each team is assigned to fly a VIP helicopter; the Alliance receives a Bell 222, and the Coalition receives a Kazan Ansat-V. These VIP helicopters are unarmed, but have extra countermesures and a faster countermeasure reload compared to other helicopters. Each team's goal is to defend their VIP chopper whilst trying to shoot down the other's. Score is kept by number of VIP kills: the first team to reach the score limit, or the team with the highest score at the end of the time limit, wins. Two-Flag Capture the Flag Classic CTF, helicopter style. Each team has a 'flag', represented by a radar node attached to a balloon. Both teams must try to steal the other's flag from its position and take it to their home base to capture it. If the flag is dropped, the team to whom the flag belongs can return it to base by 'capturing' it; the flag will also auto-return if left alone for long enough. The enemy's flag cannot be captured if the person's own flag is missing. Score is kept by flag captures; the first team to reach the score limit, or the team with the highest score at the end of the time limit, wins. One-Flag Capture the Flag One-flag CTF, helicopter style. A single 'flag' is located at the center of the map. Each team's goal is to grab the flag and take it to the enemy's home base to score. The first team to reach the score limit, or the team with the highest score at the end of the time limit, wins. Team Dogfight Pure helicopter combat between two teams. Score is kept by the total number of kills by each team; the first team to reach the score limit, or the team with the highest score at the end of the time limit, wins. Dogfight Pure helicopter combat; every helicopter for itself. Score is kept by the total number of kills by each player; the first player to reach the score limit, or the player with the highest score at the end of the time limit, wins. Maps *'Varna', Bulgaria *'Northwest Caucasus Mountains', Georgia *'Perekop Isthmus', Crimea *'Baku', Azerbaijan *'Sochi', Russia *'Eugenia Oil Fields', Romania *'Port Noshahr', Iran *'Istanbul', Turkey *'Yerevan', Armenia *'Inguri Dam', Georgia *'Sevastopol', Crimea *'Eregli Coal Mines', Turkey *'Krasnovodsk Plateau', Kazakhstan *'Kopet Dagh', Turkmenistan *'Volga Delta', Russia *'Belosaraysk Spit', Ukraine Yerevan.jpg|Yerevan Volga.jpg|Volga Delta Varna.jpg|Varna Sochi.jpg|Sochi Sevastopol.jpg|Sevastopol Perekop.jpg|Perekop Isthmus Noshahr.jpg|Port Noshahr Krasnovodsk.jpg|Krasnovodsk Plateau Kopet dagh.jpg|Kopet Dagh Istanbul.jpg|Istanbul Inguri dam.jpg|Inguri Dam Eugenia.jpg|Eugenia Oil Fields Eregli.jpg|Eregli Coal Mines Caucasus.jpg|Northwest Caucasus Mountains Belosaraysk.jpg|Belosaraysk Spit Baku.jpg|Baku Category:Games Category:TheAmazingBBP Category:Rotorwings